I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by toocoolforschool911
Summary: He only wants her, and she's already admitted to wanting him back. But she's also decided that she's going to get back together with her ex-boyfriend who she cheated with, and he's already fought for her. It's her turn to fight for them now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm extremely disappointed in Ryan Murphy breaking these two up. I understand people thought they were boring, but I just loved them together. So here's my two-shot attempt at trying to fix the mess the Ryan's created. Please enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because if I did then Kurt and Blaine would be attending McKinley and not Dalton.

* * *

She obliterates his heart into a million tiny little pieces. When he's watching_ Star Wars_ after their break-up, he's pretty sure that even though Luke Skywalker was the one who lost a hand to Darth Vader, he's the one that's in the most amount of pain.

Every time he sees her in the hall, it makes him feel sick to the stomach. Seeing her look heartbroken and guilty make him feel even worse. But he knows they can never be the way they once were. One of the things he finds most important in a relationship is honesty, and she clearly cheated and lied to him.

She talks to him and tries apologizing after three days. He's got a free period and walks into the library, forgetting that she has study hall in there. He moves to the very back where she will most likely leave him alone, but apparently she decides to be the HBIC again and stop her moping. She marches determinedly over to his table after a few minutes.

"You know this is stupid," she whispers at him with a glare. "We both know that I want you and not Finn."

He's really annoyed that his heart beats faster when he hears her finally admit it out loud. But he's also very pissed that she expects him to automatically forgive her. "You should have thought about that before you cheated."

"I was confused ok!" she says more loudly.

"Yeah, like that makes it any better," he rolls his eyes. "I may look like the dumb blonde, and I probably act like it most of the times, but I'm not completely stupid."

She places one of her hands on her hip and the other on the table in front of him. She continues speaking, but he can't seem to focus because she looks extremely hot right now and he hates himself for being turned on. He vaguely hears her say, "...I love you more."

"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have kissed Finn," replying after finally snapping out of his thoughts.

She sighs and glances down at her feet. After a few moments, she begs pleadingly. "Please, Sam, I love _you_. I want _you_. It'll always be _you_."

A part of him almost gives in right there. With her sad hazel eyes and tired face, he knows that he's about to crack, so he chooses to build up a bigger wall between the two of them. "Yeah well Santana's the one I want right now. She's prettier, less of a prude, and has no stretch marks."

He knows it was a low blow before he even said it. He expects her to yell at him, slap, or hit, but what happens is something he didn't see coming. She shakes her head and backs away from him, close to tears.

"Maybe I made the right choice in cheating after all. You're just like all the others." She runs out of the library after that.

He really wishes aliens or some other evil terrestrial force would just take him right now, because never in his entire life has he felt like such an asshole.

* * *

He doesn't see her for three days because of the long weekend. He spent almost all of his time in his _Ninja Turtles_-covered bed thinking about what he did.

He understands that he was extremely pissed at her and only trying to make her feel as horrible as he felt, but he also knows that she didn't deserve the douchebag comments. He decides he's going to apologize for what he said, and ask if they can at least try to be civil around each other.

He gets to school early on Tuesday and waits by his locker for her to arrive. He sees her walk in confidently about ten minutes before classes start, and he begins to move towards her. He stops short, however, when he spies Finn stumble in behind her with pink notebooks and purple folders in one of his hands. The rival quarterback grabs her right hand and laces their fingers together.

He immediately turns around to avoid her, thinking_ screw civility_. He tries to remember what Santana's first period class is because he believes it's about time he takes her up on her offer of 'visitation rights to the set of of rambunctious twins that live on her ribcage.'

* * *

When he walks into glee club later on, Santana's in her usual seat batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. His focus, however, is on the right side of the room where Finn has his arm around Quinn.

He doesn't know if she's trying to purposely make him feel bad for revenge of what he did, but it's definitely working. He tries to walk as casually as possible to Santana, who automatically sits in his lap as soon as he's seated. He can feel her gaze from the other side of the room without even turning around.

Santana's whispering dirty things she plans on doing to him in his ear, but he's not even the least bit turned on. He moves his hand to her thigh though to make it seem like he is. She moves off his lap when Mr. Schue walks into the room.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue begins,"we can't use My Chemical Romance because Sue double-crossed us and is now coaching Aural Intensity."

Everyone starts complaining as soon as they hear the news. Protests start about 'how seriously whacked up Sue is,' 'how they're doomed for Regionals,' or his personal favorite 'never should've trusted a blonde.' (He guesses that's being disloyal to his just freshly lemon-juiced hair though.)

After several attempts, Mr. Schue finally succeeds into getting them to quiet down. "I've now decided that we can put Rachel's suggestion to use. We're writing our own songs for Regionals."

Without looking back, he just knows that Rachel is grinning smugly at the back of the room.

Right on cue, she begins to talk. "Now that we've finally acknowledged my brilliantly thought out plan will guarantee us a trip to Nationals, I have a few ideas already drawn out for song lyrics and -"

"Whoa, hold on a second, Rachel," Mr. Schue cuts in as she looks appalled at being interrupted. "I'm glad that you already have some plans, but we have to give everyone else here a chance to voice out their opinions."

"Why? We all know RuPaul's going to be running the show anyway," Santana retorts.

"Which is why I'm holding another duets competition with you guys writing your own original song," Mr. Schue smiles, clapping his hands together. "I'm pairing you up with someone I think you'll work best with, and then next week, we'll have our contest to decide who's songs we're going to sing."

He sees Finn start to disagree about wanting to pick his partner, but Mr. Schue's already talking over him.

"Puck, I'm pairing you up with Rachel because ever since you guys did_ Need You Now_, I've been curious about the amount of potential you two have." He notices Puck wink at Rachel, who shakes her head disgusted.

"Mercedes, you're with Santana. I'm counting on you guys to provide some much needed_ flare_ and _attitude_ to our songs." Santana moves away from him to join one of the club's resident divas at the piano.

"Finn, I'm putting you with Lauren. As our lead male vocalist, I want you to help her out as much as you can." He can't help but grin when Finn looks nervous and scared at the newest member of the club.

"Mike and Brittany you guys are our best dancers, so instead of songs, you two will be in charge of choreography." He hears Brittany yell a 'yay' and Mike let out a 'whoop-whoop.'

When everyone else goes to the other side of the room, he looks around to see who's left and _Quinn_ is one of them. He breathes out a sigh of relief though when he locks eyes with Artie because he just knows they'll be partners for sure. They seriously dominated on their Justin Bieber cover, so Mr. Schue will definitely put them together.

Mr. Schue totally surprises the crap out of him though when his teacher announces that: "Tina and Artie, last year you guys sang some of our best duets, so you guys will be one of our teams. So Sam and Quinn, that leaves the two of you as our final pair. I know you two will do great, especially after that outstanding teamwork you guys showed at Sectionals. All glee meetings are cancelled this week so all of you can have time to come up with a song_ or_ a dance. I'll see you guys on Monday!"

He groans because of course, she would be his partner. He thinks this must be some sort of curse Lord Voldemort from_ Harry Potter_ or Saruman from _Lord of the Rings _cast on him because he has the worst luck in the world.

He gets up and starts his journey for pain and misery. She's looking down at her hands when he plops into the seat on her left.

He's about to talk, when she beats him to it. "Look I know I'm not your top choice to have as a partner."

"You don't say," he mumbles.

She clearly heard him though, because now she's narrowed her eyes at him. "But I was thinking we could at least put our differences aside for the time being, so we can win. I don't want to lose at Regionals again, and Quinn Fabray always gets what she wants."

He snorts. "Not everything."

When she raises her brow at him and looks at him disapprovingly, he raises up his hands in defeat. "Fine I'll agree to play nice with you, while this duets competition is going on. As soon as it's over, we can go back to how we were before."

He thinks he sees sadness flash through her eyes, but it's quickly replaced by determination.

"Deal," she replies, nodding her head. The end-of-the-period bell rings, and she stands up to leave the room. He doesn't stop staring until she's out of his line of sight.

* * *

His dyslexia is being a real pain when he's trying to read the numbers on the board in his pre-calculus class. Just as he figures out one of the numbers in the equation, a piece of paper lands on top of his calculator.

Folding it over halfway, he reads: _Meet me at _

He has to unfold the rest of the note to see the rest: _my house after school_. He knows it's from Quinn because of the big loopy cursive writing.

He's about to toss the paper somewhere inside his book, when he notices more writing on the back. The equation is _y= 3 + 2 cos π (x)_. He hates how she knows him so well.

* * *

He doesn't go head to her house right away. Instead he lingers around in the halls, taking his sweet time at his locker. Santana is abruptly at his side, playing with the collar of his blue polo shirt.

"So nerd boy, I was thinking you take me out to _Breadstix_ for dinner later, and then we can get it on at my house," she whispers seductively into his ear.

He notices, however, that her focus is not solely on him, but rather on something or _someone _behind him. He slyly turns around and sees Brittany walking to the doors with Artie rolling by her side. Suddenly her interest in him makes sense.

"You know, I don't think I'm the blond that you actually want," he tells her.

She gives him one of her meanest glares and pokes him hard on his shoulder. "Look Bieber wannabe you're lucky I'm even giving you the time of day. With all the dorky references you make, I'm surprised no one at this dump has found out how much of a loser you are!"

He knows she's trying to put up a wall, trying to change the topic, trying to avoid her feelings. "I'm pretty sure Brittany feels the same way."

Her reaction is downright scary because never in his life has he seen someone so angry. She looks like a volcano about ready to burst when she surprisingly lets out a bitter laugh. "You don't know what you're talking about Evans."

He smirks because for once he's the one who knows what's going on. "Yeah she does. Glee club's this whacked up vortex you see. In the alternate universe where our other selves live in, you and Brittany are together, while Artie's dating Tina and Mike's with Mercedes."

"You're fucking crazy you know that," she replies while laughing hunched over.

"No I'm not," he defends. "It makes perfect sense! You and Brit make this power couple that's both adorable because of her, but shouldn't be messed with because of you. Tina and Artie are each other's first loves, which by the way never dies, and Mike and Mercedes are like that song _Black and Yellow_."

She sinks to the floor from laughing so hard. "I should probably be offended by how racist that just sounded, but it's so fucking funny I'll ignore it."

He grins sheepishly at her, waiting for her to regain her composure, but "Our hook-up is officially over" are not the words he expects to hear come out of her mouth.

He stutters and she places a finger on his mouth. "Listen Kermit the Frog, this fling's been fun, but you're right. I gotta win back my girl from Wheels so then he can win back his from Situ-asian. It's just how it's meant to be."

She kisses him one last time (he thinks it's her way of saying thank you), then starts to walk down the hall. "Oh and good luck trying to win back yours!" she shouts at him while waving her hand behind her back.

He understands what she's trying to say, but he and Quinn aren't alternate universe material. He knows this 'cuz in that world she's dating Puck but wants Finn who Rachel's in love with but she's with Blaine who's confused about her and Kurt who...

His phone beeps with a message from Quinn saying he's an hour late. He sighs because he needs to control his imagination. He slams his locker shut and walks to his Jeep to drive to her house.

* * *

He doesn't expect to see Finn's old Toyota 4Runner in her driveway when he pulls up against the curb. He feels like it's a punch to his gut, but he knows he has no right to feel like this anymore because _he _broke up with _her_.

He's walking up the sidewalk just as Finn's leaving her house. The taller boy seems to have an apologetic look on his face, but it's quickly replaced by a smirk instead. Finn smugly nods his head and gets into his truck driving away.

He scoffs because of course they're back together, it was inevitable. He rings the doorbell, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

She comes to the door looking like the girl who isn't the one everyone sees at school. Hair in a lazy ponytail nothing like her Cheerios one, and wearing sweatpants with a McKinley hoodie on. His lips turn up into a small smile because he knows she's comfortable being her true self around him.

"Come in, Sam. Finn was just here to drop me off," she adds as if trying to explain the presence of one of her ex(?)-boyfriends.

He wants to seem as if he doesn't care so he just replies with a "Whatever." He doesn't notice the heartbroken look that appears on Quinn's face.

He wonders if her mom is home because the woman's never really trusted him, no matter how many times he tried to win her over. She seems to read his mind though and answers his question before he can ask.

"My mom's in Cleveland for the week because my sister just moved into her new house and needed the help."

He responds with a curt nod of the head. He's pretty sure they awkwardly stand there for ten minutes before she breaks the silence.

"So do you have any ideas about what we should write about?"

He's just about to shrug, when she lashes out at him. "Can you please talk to me here? I'm really sick of this robot act you're pulling on me."

He tries to remain calm, but he's pretty angry at her right now. He knows he promised that he'd try to act nice to her, and he's really trying to, but he can't just pretend that everything's alright, especially now that she's back together with Finn,the evil mastermind behind their relationship's end.

"What do you want from me Quinn?" he sighs tiredly.

She begs with a pleading expression on her face. "I'm just asking you to try and forgive me. We don't have to be friends, but I just need you to accept my apology. I feel so bad about what I did to you."

"You really hurt me you know. I thought everyone at school was exaggerating about you and how you act like the manipulative and lying queen bee who only cared about herself. I didn't listen though and I saw you as this sweet and vulnerable girl who just made a mistake last year because she was losing the guy she loved," he replies. "Then you go and prove me wrong by cheating again."

He sees tears start forming in her eyes, but none fall down. "I'm _so _sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, you probably didn't mean to, but we always do things because we have a want to. All I'm confused about is why'd you do it? I know I had that problem with pressuring you for a little something something, but other than that, we were fine. What made you do it?" he asks curiously.

"Finn's my first love," she replies honestly. "I still have feelings for him, and we never really got the closure we needed."

He moves his head up and down to show that he understands. Inside though, he feels his heart break into even tinier pieces. He's surprised his heart doesn't stop working when he hears her next words that confirm what he already knows. "I thought you have a right to know that he and I are together again. It's not permanent, just a test to work things out. I don't think it'll last though because -"

"I hope you guys are happy together," he cuts her off. "I think I'll just write the song on my own and e-mail you the lyrics so you can revise them if you want. I'm going to go home now. Bye!"

He walks as quickly as possible out of the house, never turning back to look at her. As soon as he's in his jeep, he drives to wherever his subconscious takes him, ending up at the local park.

He bangs the steering wheel in anger because he'll probably never escape her.

He frustratedly hits his head against the headrest because he wants to move on but can't.

He profusely runs his hand through his hair because she says she and Finn are each other's first loves and although that never dies, he thinks the two of them are each other's true loves, and that kind of love is _meant to be_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this! I made this somewhat longer to make up for it! Hope you all like the ending to the story, and the last lines Sam says in the end (as well as the title for this story) are taken from _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy!

-Tammy

Disclaimer: Still not owning the Glee.

* * *

They write their song separately and never meet again after that afternoon. It's about the happiness and joy you find when you're in love and he thinks it's pretty ironic, considering their situation.

It comes in second to Rachel and Puck's songs which are about being a loser, and not afraid to admitting it because in the end, the losers are the ones that'll rule in the real world.

When he and Quinn get a part in the group song, he really thinks Mr. Schue's personally got it out for him, because the words require him to look her in the eye and hold her hand at the same time.

When Regionals comes around, they totally dominate. Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers humbly congratulate them, but also warn them that next year they won't even make it past Sectionals. They also hear Sue in the background, demanding recounts or risk facing death by her nuclear weapons.

He connects eyes with her from across the room, and he's so happy about winning that he thinks he just might run up to her and hug her as a way to say congratulations. But then Finn comes towards her and picks her up in a sweeping hug that he forgets the stupid idea.

In the bus, Mr. Schue gives them a choice of either a bottle of wine cooler or apple cider as a way to celebrate. He takes the apple cider because he loves the way it tastes, not because he knows how much she hates wine coolers.

* * *

It's during early April that he realizes another reason why Quinn and Finn are still together. _Prom._

It's not because he wants to be King that he pays a kid in his homeroom class to nominate him for the ballot.

It's also not why he rocks the Justin Bieber get-up again to garner as much of female votes as possible.

* * *

The Glee club had decided to meet at Rachel's house to take pictures and go to prom together.

Somehow Rachel had convinced Puck to be her date, so they both stand there at the stairs for Rachel's fathers and Mrs. Puckerman. She looks beautiful in her fancy purple dress (which she explained to him was two-toned and from Cartier, whatever that means), while Puck wears a tux with a matching purple bowtie. Rachel's fussing at _Noah _to be more photogenic and smile for the camera, instead of acting like an idiot with a smirking mouth problem.

Mike and Tina are by the doorway to the living room. He sees his friend put on the black corsage on his girlfriend's wrist, and he wonders where Mike even got it, because he didn't know that black flowers even existed. He has to admit though that the two of them look pretty badass wearing all black.

Lauren and her date are walking around mocking all of them. She's been pretty bitter since she and Puck broke up, but word around school was that she was the one who ended things. (He personally thinks it was caused by Puck's showing this whole other side to Rachel that neither she nor any of the other girls at McKinley have ever seen.)

Mercedes shows up with a boy named Matt, deciding that she wanted to take him for old time's sake. He thought it'd be awkward meeting the other boy because he did replace him in Glee club, but the old member just shook his hand and told him 'Nice to meet ya, bro.'

He spies Artie and Brittany by the fireplace acting all adorable. Artie in his customary sweater vest under his blazer, and Brit rocking out her usual unusual fashion sense with this dress that only she can pull off.

He notices Santana staring at the couple, and he walks over and nudges her to get her attention. She's his date for the night because none of the 'losers' who asked her were good enough, so she told him that he was wearing a tux with a red vest underneath and that he was taking her to prom. He didn't exactly want to take anyone, but he didn't want to piss her off, so of course he said yes.

"I'm about to barf before I've even touched a cup of Puck's spiked punch," she glowers.

He sees Quinn and Finn walk in the house at the moment and he agrees, "Totally."

She looks _amazing _in her dark blue dress with her hair in a bun, and he's pretty sure he stares for a long time because Santana starts snickering next to him.

"You know your mouth looks even bigger when it's on the floor and salivating. You'd better pick it up before the Berrys get an unwanted indoor swimming pool," she mocks. "But with your gills, I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

He really wants to glare at her, but Quinn looking like such an _angel _make him go into a trance and incapable of responding. He finally stops staring, however, when she notices him eyeing her from across the room. He feels like being civil tonight because it _is _prom, so he nods his head at her in greeting.

She smiles and looks as if she's about to walk over to talk to him, when Rachel pulls her and Finn to the stairs for pictures, announcing that their 'love square needs documented proof for the benefit of the recounting of their lives to the future generations.' He hears Puck groan about how 'seriously fucked up this is,' Mrs. Puckerman chastise him for his language, and the Mr. Berrys express amusement by chuckling. Finn just rolls his eyes at his best friend, while he sees Quinn hugging Rachel. (He, along with almost everyone else at McKinley, was shocked when news spread about the two becoming close friends considering the Finn situation, but apparently hanging out with Puck made Rachel forgive and forget.)

He breaks out of his stupor though when he feels Santana dragging him across the room. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Ending the stupid staring game you and Fabray are playing," she answers nonchalantly.

"What! No! You can't do that! I don't want to!" he whines, knowing how much of a scene they're causing, looking like a mother with her child. He can't be around the school's _golden _girl, however, because he's afraid he'll say something stupid and ruin whatever kind of relationship it is they have at the moment.

Santana sneers at him. "Relax Lemon-Head, we all have to take group pictures now."

"I seriously hate you," he glares. "You made me look like an idiot for no reason."

"Honey, you do that all the time on you own," the Latina smirks. "Besides, I had to find some form of entertainment before I killed myself from boredom."

"Again I repeat, I seriously hate you," he retorts with a pout.

She mockingly pats his cheek as they stand by Matt and Mercedes. "Of course you do, Sammy. You should be happy I'm trying help you with your love life now, instead of trying to destroy it."

He's confused, so he mouths to her, trying to smile at the cameras at the same time, "What are you saying?"

"Let's just say people are in for a surprise tonight, your _Highness_," she smiles secretively, while looking at the flashing cameras.

He honestly has no clue what Santana's trying to tell him, so he just dumbly nods his head and angles himself to the right like Mrs. Puckerman is ordering all of them to do.

* * *

He wasn't planning on dancing tonight, but one minute Brittany's pulling him to the middle of the gym, and the next he's surrounded by all these random girls he doesn't even know. (Later on, Mike tells him it's the power of the abs.)

He ends up doing the _Hokey Pokey_ with Brittany, the_ cha-cha slide _with Tina, the _Tootsie Roll _with Mercedes, and the _macarena _with Santana. He never gets a chance to dance with Rachel because Puck's watching her like a hawk, and Quinn unsurprisingly never leaves Finn's side.

It's when he's joking around with Santana, Puck, and Rachel that the gym becomes extremely quiet. He knows what time it is because he's watched this moment happen in movies countless times. _The announcing of prom king and queen_.

He sees Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste with the newly single Miss Pillsbury walk up to the stage.

"So we decided to be a little spontaneous this year and announce who the prom queen is first," Miss Pillsbury grins cheerfully at them. "Here's to female empowerment because our prom queen is..."

He knows who it is before they even say it.

"Quinn Fabray!" Mr. Schue yells into the microphone, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

_No shocker there_, he thinks. He's a little disappointed that she'll share this special moment with Finn, but he's also really happy for her because he knows that this has been her dream since she was a little girl and her mom told her stories about it. He can't help but smile when the lights shine on her as she stands center stage looking incredibly beautiful with her crown and sash.

"And for any of you guys who care, our prom king is..." Coach Beiste speaks into the mic, ripping open the envelope.

_Finn_ freaking _Hudson_, his mind screams at him.

"Sam Evans!" Mr. Schue shouts out loudly, and shining a bright smile in his direction.

He actually feels like a fish for once, because his mouth actually trouts around like he's an idiot. He's so surprised that he's won because being prom king was a role Finn was a shoo-in for, and everyone looks shocked as well considering the silence in the gym.

He knows _why_ he won when he hears Santana slow clapping for him, and sees Puck mockingly bow at him.

"What did you two do?" he hisses to Puck, when the mohawked boy pushes him to the stage.

"Relax Evans I didn't do anything illegal if that's what's got your panties in a fucking twist. Santana told me to stuff the ballot box, and I was feeling badass that morning, so I did." His friend shrugs and answers carefreely. "Now would you get up there and stop being a pansy."

He seriously considers telling Mr. Schue or someone about his two friends cheating to help him win, but then he catches another glimpse of Quinn on the stage and his mind says _don't even think about it_. He wants a chance to dance with her, and he has a feeling that the king and queen dance is the only shot he'll get.

He takes the crown from Coach, who pats his back hard and says 'congratulations,' and he moves towards Quinn to pose for pictures that they'll put in the yearbook.

"And now the customary prom king and queen dance," Mr. Schue voices into the mic. "This is the second to last song of the evening, so go out there on the dance floor and have fun. On behalf of the faculty, we hope you guys had a great evening and be safe at your after-prom parties! Have a good night!"

He walks quickly down the stage and holds out a hand for her, hesitant at first, but eventually grabs his hand. He awkwardly places one of his hands on her hips, and the other keeps her hand in his, as he hears_ Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls start being played in the background. She's not looking him in the eye and he's noticing everything behind her head.

He just knows that they're stiffly dancing for the whole school to see, and it doesn't help that he hears _someone_ (Santana) scream out 'get some Evans.' Quinn surprisingly giggles though and relaxes in his arms.

"Can I be completely honest with you?" she says to him as the other kids start to dance around them. He nods his head because he can never say no to this girl. "If at the beginning of the year someone asked me if I saw myself dancing with you as my king, I would have said yes."

"What changed your mind about me being your king?" he questions.

She sighs and focuses her hazel eyes completely on him. "I made one of the stupidest mistakes of my life and chose someone else."

"Yeah," he answers, not knowing what else to say because he's too glued to her pretty eyes.

"And then you broke up with me," she continues. "I can't blame you though because I would've done the same thing."

"No you really can't," he murmurs, still feeling his heart aching in his chest.

She closes her eyes and then pulls herself closer to him. "I should've picked you though. We could've campaigned together, and with your abs and my scary intimidation, we would've have probably won like we did now."

He chuckles because of course he'd win with his abs. "Same end result though right?"

"Yeah," she smiles.

"So I bet your mom will be real proud of you now, huh?" he asks. "Wasn't it always her dream for her to have you win prom queen?"

She looks completely shocked as she replies. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything when it comes to you," he shyly admits.

"Oh," she answers holding onto him tighter as the song begins to end.

"You better go find Finn for your last dance," he tells her as he slowly moves away from her. "You need to have that memory to tell the 'future generations' like Rachel says."

She shakes her head, and he thinks she looks extremely sad when she agrees. "Yeah I'd better do that."

"Oh and Quinn," he says, quickly whispering in her ear before he leaves. "I forgive you."

He presses a kiss to her cheek and steps back, mixing in with the crowd. As soon as he reaches the gym doors, he notices a confused Finn by her side and her still looking too stunned to speak. He smiles to himself because Finn might have won the battle for her love, but he was still in the war for her heart.

* * *

Three days after prom, he's by his locker getting out his Spanish book when he hears the news. _Finn and Quinn broke up_. He does a little dance inside when he finds out.

As he sits listening to Mr. Schue going on and on about verbs, he doodles light sabers and Yoda in his notebook. He's just about to start drawing Obi-Wan when Brittany taps him on the shoulder.

"Here," she tells him, looking around. "The person behind me said to make sure no one sees I give it to you. Be careful, Sam, you don't want a spy to just jump out and shoot you."

He rolls his eyes at Brittany's crazy imagination, and plays along. "I'll be extra careful, Brit. Don't worry."

"Good," she whispers earnestly.

He takes the note and looks up to see if Mr. Schue is still busy lecturing about a lesson no one actually cares about. Luckily, his teacher is, so he tries to be discreet when he opens the folded paper.

_Hey, _

_So I don't know if you know yet, but I broke up with Finn. We both realized we're just not meant to be, and we're better off as friends. That's what I was trying to tell you that time you ran off from me. We just started dating again because we wanted to see if what we had was still there. It wasn't, and now we know that for sure. I should probably be telling you this in person, but I'm afraid you'll run away again. I thought this was the best way to explain to you that you're still the one I want. Always will be. And I'm ready to prove it now._

_Yawne,_

_Quinn_

_P. S. Nga lor menari níhawng._

He looks back and sees her completely focused on her book. He waits to see if she looks up, but she acts like her typical self and doesn't want to show him her emotions. He turns back around and dismisses his failure to see her facial expressions because he's too ecstatic right now.

She just told him that she loved him (sort of he thinks, because 'love' is a customary ending to a letter) and that she loved his eyes too in_ freaking_ Na'vi. He grins like an idiot for the rest of class because now she's fighting for him. _Finally_, he thinks.

* * *

It's the middle of May and they just lost Nationals, placing fourth. The two of them are on friendly terms now, but still not back together.

He knows she's ready to go out with him again, it's just he's not though. He's still kind of scared of being cheated and lied to, and he's terrified of getting his heart broken.

He doesn't tell anyone this because he thinks he's being a wimpy girl who's too afraid to take a chance. And he shouldn't fear her because she's been nothing but perfect the last couple of weeks.

She puts daily messages in Na'vi in his locker, ranging from 'what's up' to 'that math test was hard' to 'you look abulous today.'

Sometimes she brings him candy like _Swedish Fish_ or _Lemonheads_ as a joke to cheer him up on bad days.

She goes to special screenings of movies like _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ with him (which he's impressed about because the director's cut versions are almost two hours longer than the regular movies).

She also reads comics now, and he enjoys talking to her about how Spiderman belongs with Gwen Stacy or how Superman is too perfect for his own good.

He likes how she's doing all of this to win him back, but he also thinks it's a little overwhelming. He wants her, but he doesn't want her to change for him. He loves her just the way she is, a bossy girl who tells him what to do and fights for what she wants.

He tells her all of this, and she tells him what a big jerk he is. He doesn't want her to cry and when he moves to comfort her, she backs away. She says she can't believe she put so much effort into learning about the stuff he loves, and he's just going to turn her down anyway. She quickly walks down the hall after that, and he's just too shocked to chase after her.

He didn't say he didn't want her, just that he didn't like the person she was becoming. He seriously can't understand girls sometimes because she can't see that he loves her so much that he accepts her for who she is.

He goes towards chemistry class in a daze when he faintly hears someone calling his name. (Well, a name describing him anyway.)

"Flounder, wait up damn," Santana huffs as she slows to a stop next to him. "I've been calling you for almost two minutes now."

He glances at her. "Huh? Oh, cool."

She jabs her finger into his shoulder, and the pain suddenly makes him break out of his stupor. "Listen Blondie I saws you and Barbie get into it back there, and for once I gotta agree with the Non-Virgin Mary. You were a complete asshole."

"She misunderstood what I was trying to say!" he defends, and then realizes something. "And since when are you and Quinn friends?"

"Brittany's got me being nice, or else I don't get me any hot lesbian love," the Latina shrugs, referring to her current relationship with the other ex-Cherrio. The two had become an item after spring break when Artie had accidently broken Brit's Barney doll, and Santana had given her a new one with a watch and a backpack too. Brit had said that Artie was a dinosaur hater, and that Santana wasn't, so she loved her best. (When he had heard the story he thought it was crazy, but it _was_ Brittany and Santana, so he guessed it made some sort of sense.)

He flashes back to his conversation in the present and questions the shorter girl. "So I know you're here for a reason then. What is it?"

"Sing," she answers simply.

He doesn't know what she's implying, so he gives her a confused look. "What?"

"Sing her a song, doofus!" she replies frustrated. "I swear I have been looking out for your love life since we broke up, and you just keep on failing."

He understands what she was trying to say earlier, and an idea pops into his head. "You're the freaking best Santana!"

As he suddenly hugs her, she screams about how his heterosexual germs are damaging her.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "You just helped me though and I'm just happy and I think I can get Quinn back and you were there and I needed to celebrate so then my brain was like hug mode and my body did that so then technically-"

"Aye, _gringo_," she interrupts him. "You need to filter what comes out of that fish mouth of yours."

He hears the warning bell, and he's too happy right now that he doesn't at all feel offended by her insult.

"Thanks, I owe you!" he yells to her as he jets off to class.

"Dumbass," Santana shakes her head, but she still smiles fondly in his direction. She considers helping him with Quinn as pay back for him helping her realize her strong feelings for Brittany. She got her girl, so she thinks it's about damn time he grow a pair and go get his.

* * *

He walks nervously into the glee room the next day, having planned his romantic gesture.

The group still meets because they're totally serious about winning Nationals next year, and they think of these meetings as 'spring training.'

Mr. Schue had assigned a project about appreciation for anything or anyone important that had touched their lives, and everyone had gone except for him.

Puck had chosen Jews, Mike had done an interpretative dance about pandas, Artie had picked urban slang, and Finn had sung about helmets. Mercedes had opted for a song about clothes, Quinn had done one about God, Rachel had picked something about stars, Santana had sung about how her 'lip gloss was popping', Brittany had danced for magical fairies, Tina had sung about the color black and how she was yellow, and Lauren had rocked out about punching bags.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue says as he walks into the room. "We have our last appreciation song for today. So take it away Sam!"

He jogs down to the front of the room and gets his guitar from its stand.

"So this year I was the new kid who moved from Tennessee and I was lucky enough to find love," he begins, and turns his eyes towards Santana. "One of them surprisingly became one of my best friends. She-"

"Oh will you just stop the drama and get on with it white boy!" the Latina cuts in impatiently.

"Alright well, um, the other turned out to be someone I can't live without. She's the Leia to my Han Solo, the Barbie to my Ken, the Neytiri to my Jake, the Sue Storm to Mr. Fantastic -"

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Mercedes begs out mercifully.

"As you guys just witnessed I am possibly the biggest dork to walk Lima, Ohio, but this year I found a person who accepts me for I am," he continues on, ignoring the two interruptions. He slowly goes to Quinn and takes one of her hands. "And I like you just the way you are, so you don't have to change what you like to the things I like."

"Sam..." she says, pulling her hand away embarrassed.

He carries on talking because he thinks he'll run out of this sudden courage soon.

"You're the Quinn to my Sam, and this song, like all the songs I sing, is dedicated to you," he says honestly, laying his heart out for everyone to see

He starts to play the chords to Jesse McCartney's _Beautiful Soul._ He briefly notices Brittany lay her head on Santana's shoulder, Mike hold Tina's hand, and Puck wrap his arm around Rachel's chair, but for most of the song, he only looks at Quinn.

When he's done, everyone claps. Artie tells him that the song was kick-butt, but he has to widen his musical horizons past the 'pop pretty boys', Puck gives him a fist bump, and Finn nods his head, giving his approval.

He hears Mr. Schue congratulate him then dismiss the class.

He moves to put his guitar back in its case when he feels her presence behind him.

"We really need to work on our running away when the other person is saying something important," she says.

He chuckles. "Yeah."

"So what does this mean for us?" she asks, looking him in the eye.

"It means I want you and you want me, and we'll be as happy as anyone can be," he smiles teasingly.

She scoffs. "So we're rhyming now? Really?"

"Yeah, really," he grins widely, moving closer towards her. "You love me and my awesome quirks."

She hangs her head, shaking it at him. "Yeah for some strange reason, I do."

"And I love you and your scary quirks too," he replies.

Her head whips back up and she's playfully glaring at him with an eyebrow raised, so he decides to be daring and kisses her. She doesn't respond at first, but eventually she kisses back and he has to stand his ground or else they'll both fall.

He pulls away after a few seconds, smirking at her. "What happened to no overly public displays of affection?"

"You surprised me," she rolls her eyes. "You didn't expect me not to respond did you? Consider yourself lucky this time."

"Oh I will," he answers. "I'm also lucky we're in love in every way."

"And now we're quoting past duets?" she giggles, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I told you, I remember everything about you," he tells her.

She looks him in the eye, analyzing him. "Well I remember something about you. You promised me that I'd always be proud to call you my boyfriend. Is that still true?"

"Definitely," he confirms.

He means it too. Because even though she doesn't want the world to see her and she thinks they won't understand, even though everything in their relationship was made to be broken, he just wants to know who she is. (And with her _lor menari_ who can blame him.)


End file.
